Lucan Valerius
|Base ID = }} Lucan Valerius is an Imperial who lives in Riverwood and runs the Riverwood Trader with his sister, Camilla Valerius. Background Lucan runs the local general goods shop, the Riverwood Trader. He also has to deal with some of his sister's fanciful ideas on how he should run the store or how to advertise the Riverwood Trader. He is first seen arguing with his sister Camilla over the recent robbery by Arvel the Swift. Interactions The Golden Claw Lucan's Golden Claw has been stolen by Arvel the Swift. Arvel stole the Golden Claw to access Bleak Falls Barrow. If Lucan dies, however, his sister Camilla sends the Dragonborn to retrieve it instead. Wares Lucan sells weapons, apparel, miscellaneous items and food, along with Spell Tomes. Dialogue "My sister Camilla or I will be happy to help." :Do you sell spells? "I think I have a few old spell books laying about. If you want more, you'll have to go to the College of Winterhold." :Did something happen? "Yes, we did have a bit of a... break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw." ::I could help you get the claw back. "You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back. If you're going after those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town." (After finding the claw the following option becomes available.) "You found it? Ha ha ha. There it is. Strange... it seems smaller than I remembered. Funny thing, huh? I'm going to put this back where it belongs. I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister." "I better get back to cleaning the store. What a mess." Quotes *''"Damn thieves. As if things weren't bad enough!"'' – After exiting trade, before completing "The Golden Claw" *''"I better get back to cleaning the store. What a mess!"'' – After exiting trade, before completing "The Golden Claw" *''"I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open, feel free to shop."'' v Beginning dialogue before "The Golden Claw" *''"Thank you so much for taking care of those thieves. The Riverwood Trader is back to the way it used to be!"'' – Opening quote after "The Golden Claw" *''"The Riverwood Trader is everything you need in a general store."'' *''"I think I have a few old spell books laying about. If you want more, you're going to have to go to the College of Winterhold."'' – When asked "Do you sell spells?" *''"My sister Camilla or I will be happy to help."'' *''"One man's junk is another man's treasure, don't be surprised if you find that gone."'' – If an item is dropped in his store Conversations Opening argument Camilla "Well one of us has to do something!" Lucan "I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" Camilla "Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" Lucan "We are done talking about this! player Oh, throat a customer. Sorry you had to hear that." A guide Camilla "So, this is your plan, Lucan?" Lucan "Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?" Camilla "Oh really? Well, I think your new helper here needs a guide." Lucan "Wh...no...I...Oh, by the Eight, fine! But only to the edge of town!" Specialty items Camilla "We don't sell silver buckles, do we? One of the customers was asking." Lucan "I'm afraid not." Camilla "Well, I was thinking...we should. We could sell all kinds of specialty items. You know, cater to some of our more...'eclectic' customers." Lucan "That's really not at the top of my list, no. Please, Camilla, I need you to focus." Camilla "Of course, Lucan. Of course. I was just, well...Never mind." New customers Camilla "Lucan, I was thinking we should have a grand sale, lower the prices by half, maybe get some jugglers. We could attract lots of new customers." Lucan "A sale? To attract new customers? Camilla, everyone in Riverwood already shops here. There are no more customers." Camilla "Hmmm...Well, maybe we could go on some sort of trip. Take the wares on the road. Get some new customers." Lucan "Camilla, really? You don't have better things to do? Because I could certainly find a few tasks..." Camilla "Of course, Lucan. Of course. I was just, well...Never mind." Trivia *If the Dragonborn kills Lucan before marrying his sister, Camilla will not marry them. *If Camilla has been murdered without being seen, Lucan will shut down his shop. If the attempt to engage him in the dialogue has been made, he will say he does not feel like talking. *If Lucan is killed at no fault of the Dragonborn, such as by vampires or dragons and the Golden Claw has been returned to the Riverwood Trader, the Dragonborn will receive a letter of condolence from Jarl Balgruuf and 90 gold as an inheritance. *If the Golden Claw is not returned to him, his shop will remain open at all times, instead of closing at night. *It's impossible to return the claw to Lucan unless the entire Bleak Falls Barrow has been cleared. In other words, it is not possible to retrieve the claw from Arvel and take it straight back to Lucan without opening the door to the Hall of Stories. *If Lucan is asked if he sells spells when he is outside his shop (such as in the Sleeping Giant Inn), he will sell whatever is in his inventory such as an iron dagger, foodstuffs, a gem, or a silver ring. *Lucan was voiced by Stephen Russell, who also voices Sorex Vinius, Sild the Warlock and Master Vampires. *If the Dragonborn marries Camilla, Lucan will be a guest at the wedding. Bugs * If the game is saved while inside the Riverwood Trader, then the console is restarted, Lucan will have a complete restock of his gold. *Using the Investor perk to invest 500 in his shop will cause him to have 10,000 total gold; the game engine adds twenty instances of the perk. This remains throughout the game, always carrying around 11,000 gold which replenishes every three days. This makes him the best option for getting rid of useless or valuable loot. Fixed by patch 1.9 *If spoken to outside his shop, while the "What do you have for sale?" option is not available, he can still be asked if he sells any spells. Doing so will cause him to offer the contents of his inventory for sale. Appearances * be:Лукан Валерый cs:Lucan Valerius de:Lucan Valerius es:Lucano Valerio fr:Lucan Valerius it:Lucan Valerius pl:Lucan Valerius ru:Лукан Валерий uk:Лукан Валерій fi:Lucan Valerius Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters